Kiss Me Goodbye
by kelsey731
Summary: A brief exchange between Annie and Finnick before he's taken away for the Quarter Quell. Please read and review!


The district is in absolute chaos after the reaping, people shouting and running about. The Quarter Quell is a huge event, and there has been nothing like this year's reaping. Two past victors from each District would go back in the arena.

And of course, my name was called.

People are grabbing ahold of me as I'm herded towards the train station, their faces vaguely familiar as they flash by. Some are crying for me, some are patting my back and cheering me on. I never thought that I'd see the arena again. Neither had Annie. When her name was called, I felt the world stop for a moment. She had screamed in fear, in disbelief, and had fallen right to her knees in tears. I had always told her there was no way that she'd ever be reaped again, that she would be safe for the rest of her life. I thought I knew how cruel the Capitol could be, how far President Snow would go to cripple the Districts to keep "peace", but his move had surprised even me.

I was terrified that Annie would be thrown back into her nightmare and would have to endure the arena again, but Mags quickly changed her fate by volunteering to take her place. Never have I been so relieved, and I owe my mentor even more than I could ever give her.

We reach the platform finally, and they seem to be in a hurry to get us out of here. No traditional goodbye time, we were on a strict schedule.

"Finnick!" I hear that oh so familiar voice behind me and turn just in time for her to jump into my arms. "I-I don't want you to go..."

I sigh and hold her close to me. She is so small, so fragile…so very much my Annie. She's trembling in my arms; she hasn't stopped crying since her name was announced. "You know I have to," I whisper, petting her silky hair.

She pulls back, tears in her eyes. "I c-could have done it. I could have gone with you, I would have been alright with you… Finnick…"

A smile faintly and shake my head, taking her beautiful face in my hands. "I couldn't have you go back in there, Annie…I need to know you'll be here, where nothing bad can hurt you…and I need someone I can trust to watch over me…" My thumbs brush away her tears and tilt her face up so I can look into her eyes. "Don't be afraid, darling," I whisper in her ear, kissing it very softly. Her skin is by far the softest I've ever felt. Flawless, untouched…she truly is perfect.

"I'm not," she finally whispers back, and I release her. The train whistle blows and I can see Peacekeepers coming to retrieve me. It's time to go.

"I'll see you soon. I promise," I say to her, nodding. I look at her one last, long moment before turning to go to the train.

"Finnick, wait!" Annie cries, running up to me and grabbing my wrist with her slender hand. She swallows at the look of impatience she receives from the Peacekeepers and her eyes are panicked when she looks up at my face. "Kiss me," she whispers.

My eyes widen and I can feel my cheeks turn faintly red. Never have I ever wanted to do anything so badly in my life…but I can't. It's too risky, she knows that. "Annie, I can't…" I look around, knowing that we are being watched, if not recorded. Snow no doubt knows how I feel about her. I want to protect her, and this would put a target on her forehead.

"I don't care about them, I won't forgive myself if I let you go…Please…"

My mind is buzzing off in endless scenarios, one of which involves Peacekeepers picking her up once I'm gone and torturing her in ways that would truly drive her mad. But I can't deny myself the woman I have longed for any longer. Once more, I take her in my arms and give her the most tender, desperate kiss I have ever given. I can taste the salt from her tears on her lips, and I can hear people talking about us. All I care about, all I've ever cared about, is my Annie.

She is smiling when I pull away, a beautiful flush in her cheeks, and she hugs me around my neck. I have to come back to her. Death isn't an option.

"Finnick Odair, get onto the train," a Peacekeeper barks, past impatience by this point.

"I love you," I lean down to whisper in her ear and graze my lips against her cheek on my way to taste her lips another time. Finally, before we can be physically punished, I let go of my angel and stroke her cheek lovingly, at last obeying my orders and stepping aboard the train.

* * *

**This was my first shot at writing for Finnick and Annie, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading and review if you like :D**

**-Kelsey :)  
**


End file.
